The invention relates to a radiodiagnostics apparatus for mammograms having an adjustable x-ray tube attached to a mount, a compression device, and several recording stages selectively alignable with the x-ray tube.
A radiodiagnostics apparatus of this kind is known wherein several different recording stages, in particular of different sizes, are provided, which can be selectively attached to the x-ray tube. To make a mammogram, the physician accordingly selects the desired stage, attaches it to the x-ray tube, and then takes the picture. Attaching the desired stage to the x-ray tube is relatively time-consuming. Also it is necessary to store the stages not used separately from the radiodiagnostics apparatus.